Bench-top integrating spheres are considered the most accurate and reliable devices to collect and subsequently measure light. These spheres, however, are relatively large and are not disposed to portability. Other devices, e.g., cosine correctors, become ineffective as their size increases, rendering them not viable for certain applications. This leads to a lack of portable and accurate light collecting and measuring devices.
The American Conference of Governmental Industrial Hygienists publishes recommended maximum daily exposure levels to blue light and UV light. Most manufacturers of dental curing resins supply protective eyewear, but it has been reported that there is a wide range in the effectiveness of this protective eyewear. Current commonly used protective glasses/shields may prove inadequate as the radiation intensity of light curing units (“LCUs”) further increases. Lack of eye protection may also occur if a filter is used to protect against emission from a lamp with properties other than the lamp for which the filter has been intended.
There is a need in the art to develop a portable device that can quickly collect and measure light from an external source, e.g., for accurately measuring the performance of the wide range of dental LCUs, which are currently being used in dental clinics globally. This type of testing could then be used to ensure that 1) the LCU being used is appropriate for the resin composite materials being cured; 2) the LCU's energy output is optimized with the time used to ensure that sufficient energy is being delivered to cure the resin materials being used; and 3) the LCU is functioning properly, is not damaged, and/or the light output is not obstructed by resin or other light obstructing material. In addition, there is a need in the art for a light collecting and measuring device that can quickly evaluate the effectiveness of protective eyewear and/or protective shields used with LCUs in dental clinics.